Conventionally, when an individual moves or changes locations, that individual may update their banking records accordingly. For example, when a user moves from a first address to a second address, the user may update their banking records such that the appropriate zip code or other primary address information may be used to complete or authenticate an account transaction. As those skilled in the art recognize, such updates may be tedious or forgotten. Accordingly, when trying to complete a transaction, a user may provide incorrect primary address information, resulting in a rejected transaction request.